In case a display device with two touch panels is used, it may be necessary to implement complicated displays in order to achieve complicated functions. For example, a display device with two touch panels may implement a complicated display related to one function that is implemented using two touch panels. For example, a drag operation across the two touch panels may be necessary. A technique is known for moving a displayed object, such as a window displayed on the first touch panel, from a first touch panel to a second touch panel. While touching a displayed object using a first hand, a desired position on the second touch panel is also touched using a second hand, and then the first hand is removed from the first touch panel. However, in case moving the displayed object from one touch panel to the other touch panel, there may be a risk of increasing an operational load on the user.